


After The Genocide: SaveHavenTale (Original Undertale AU Genocide Route)

by Anonymous_Zyro



Series: SaveHavenTale Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Zyro/pseuds/Anonymous_Zyro
Summary: The Human has killed everyone in SaveHavenTale, Except for Creator. Creator takes them back to all the memories of the genocide they committed. Each major kill the Human made.Undertale made by: Toby FoxSaveHavenTale made by: MeCreator, Foxy, Foxcomm, Fox, and Midnight by: Me





	After The Genocide: SaveHavenTale (Original Undertale AU Genocide Route)

THE FINAL STAND, THE CREATOR VS GENOCIDE: REFLECTION  
“You’re finally here… And here I was thinking you were to scared to fight me… armed with a knife that doesn’t belong to you, you now stand in front of the being that created everything you have destroyed… It’s time to look back, and see if what you did was really worth it…”

 

GENOCIDE MEMORY ONE: FOXY  
“Foxy was the first one you killed, let us look back to the fight…”  
“Foxy was nice at first, taking you in, giving you a place to sleep for the night, offering you food that you gladly ate, so I can imagine the feeling of betrayal he must have felt when you stabbed him in the shoulder. The face of Distrust, did it not make you feel sorry for what you have done? He tried to show you what you were doing, tried to stop you and offered you a second chance, a chance you didn’t take. Knife in hand, you drove the knife into his chest, killing him. With fresh blood on your hands, you did not gain EXP, and you were confused. You searched for a target to see if it was just a fluke, and that next target, was Foxcomm.”

 

GENOCIDE MEMORY TWO: FOXCOMM  
“Foxcomm was the second one to die by your hand, he was not happy to see you…”  
“He knew what you had done to his brother Foxy, he would not let you go unpunished. He killed you numerous times, each time you kept coming back to kill him. Foxcomm grew tired after many fights, after which you kept coming back. He offered you redemption, a chance for you to gain forgiveness, a chance you refused. Foxcomm snapped, and struck you down more times than you would even want to remember. An opening in his attacks formed, and you chose that moment to strike. Your knife drove right through his throat, and he went limp. You gained no EXP yet again, and it drove you mad with withdrawal. You searched for more thongs to kill, and you found Fox…”

 

GENOCIDE MEMORY THREE: FOX  
“Fox was the one who killed you out of nowhere, his guns made him a hard opponent, he would not let you survive…”  
“Fox died from one of his own guns, when you took it from him and shot him in the head. The revolver you stole was his favorite gun of all, a gift from me, it was his first gun ever. Hid death gained you no EXP as well, and you later learned that none of your kills gave you EXP. But you did get something from Fox, a piece of armor, the one you now wear. You faced Midnight next…”

 

GENOCIDE MEMORY FOUR: MIDNIGHT  
“Midnight was the last one you killed before facing me, he was the one you successfully killed the slowest, and he was the one who was the most enraged at your actions…”  
“Midnight trapped you, and killed you relentlessly and tirelessly… You killed him in the end, but not before you killed yourself from rage 100+ more times. He should have died three times, but refused. He would not let you win, and was determined to keep killing and torturing you. The fourth strike was the one that he couldn’t take and survive, and you walked into my little room here… standing before me…”

 

GENOCIDE VS THE CREATOR: THE FIGHT BEGINS  
“You now stand at the end of your Journey, the last being you need to kill to try and gain even a little bit of EXP, here’s the thing… Your Journey through this AU was a waste of your time, there is no EXP to gain here… But I see you don’t believe me, so I will fight to end this little journey of yours… This time, when you die, you will not be able to come back to try again… You only have one chance to kill me, you better hope you survive…”


End file.
